You and I
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: On the day of his mum's funeral, Kurt Hummel meets a strange boy called Blaine Anderson and the become friends. This is their story. WARNING: Mild child abuse in later chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: On the day of his mum's funeral, Kurt Hummel meets a strange boy called Blaine Anderson and the become friends. This is their story. WARNING: Mild child abuse in later chapters**

**Chapter Notes: Hey there! I hope you enjoy this story. I know I have A New Dream on the go at the same time but I will update as much as possible. Thankyou for reading and reviews mean so much to me. I always get really nervous about sharing my work with people so I would love to know what you all think! Enjoy:)**

This was it then. His world came crashing down on him like tidal wave as he sobbed into his father's hip, dampening his jacket with his salty tears.

This was the last time he was ever going to see her wasn't it? He was never going to be able to see that light in her eyes again, or the way she would smile at him when he said a big word on his book, or rode an extra couple of metres on his bike. How would he survive without her by his side to comfort him when the shoving got extra bad or he got called that horrid word? He didn't know what it meant yet, but he could tell it was something awful, and he wasn't sure her even wanted to know.

He looked up at his father with hopeful eyes, just wanting to be reassured that there might be some way, somehow that life might carry on as it had before everything had gone wrong. All he wanted was a smile or a hug, but his father's bright blue eyes were misty and overflowing with tears, the ones that had escaped rolling down his cheeks.

No, that's not what he wanted; he didn't want his daddy to cry. That would just make everything even more uncertain. He slipped his hand into his daddy's gently, making him look down to Kurt with watery eyes. He smiled gently and fell to his knees in front of the tiny boy. He glanced down before looking up to meet Kurt's shining eyes, his cheeks stained with salty tear tracks.

"Kurt buddy, I have to go make sure your Granny is okay, do you want to stay here for a minute to...you know...say goodbye" Burt choked out, wiping the tears from his eyes quickly, not wanting his son to see them falling.

The first thing that crossed Kurt's mind was if his granny was okay. He knew that she was his mommy's mommy and that she would be extremely sad, just like he was, but what was so special about making she was okay? What about him? But then he thought about being able to stay here for just a little while longer, just to say goodbye properly, and alone.

Kurt nodded his little head, so gently it was hardly noticeable. Burt nodded and leaned up to kiss his forehead and pulled him into one of his famous bear hugs. Kurt fisted his hands in the back of his father's suit jacket, creasing it in his tiny hands. Burt pulled back and patted his hair before walking off down the path back towards the church, leaving Kurt alone with his mother.

Kurt turned around to face the slab of stone dug in to the ground, symbolizing her whole life. It made his chest ache that this was how he was going to have to see her now; just a lump in the ground, always 6 feet away and inaccessible. There would never be those warm arms or that lap to sit on whilst they watched The Sound of Music for the 100th time that week. He dropped to his knees in front of the stone, his lips trembling.

"Mommy?" he spoke, his voice quivering with tears "Can you hear me mommy?"

The silence that followed was deafening for Kurt, making him realise that she would never answer again; she would never tell him that she could hear him.

"Mommy, I miss you, and I l-love y-you" Kurt choked, his voice breaking and tears cascading down his cheeks. He pulled his knees to his chest and his tears seeped in to his trousers, knowing they would stain but not having the energy to care at all. He just allowed himself to cry, away from prying eyes and sympathetic words that he knew weren't honest.

He didn't hear it the first time, or the second time.

He didn't even notice the small boy standing behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder, too engrossed in his sadness to notice the curly mop of hair standing behind him.

"Are you okay?" he said, making Kurt jump up in surprise, not having seen him standing. He turned around to see a child, about his age, although the clothes he was wearing and the way his hair was like an afro made him look at least two years older. His t-shirt hung off one shoulder, covered in dirt and grass stains, obviously far too big for his small form. His jeans swung on his ankles, far too small to be even remotely comfortable; not like the smart trousers Kurt's mommy would buy him. There was hardly anything left on his feet, his cheap sneakers worn away at the souls so his sockless feet were almost touching the floor. Dark curls framed his tanned olive face, his hazel eyes shining underneath triangular, thick eyebrows. Kurt curled in on himself, hugging his middle and falling to his knees.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean t-to s-scare y-you" the strange boy whispered timidly, backing away slowly, a guilty expression morphing his features, making Kurt's heart ache.

"No, no, you just made me j-jump" Kurt answered, stumbling to his feet again and gesturing to himself "Look, I'm fine"

The boy looked up from his gaze on the floor, his eyes boring in to Kurt's, a blank expression covering his face.

"A-are y-you sure I-I didn't s-scare y-you?" he stammered "I-I tend t-to do t-that"

"No, I'm okay. Just a little sad" Kurt replied, glancing to the grave "My name is Kurt. What's yours?"

"U-um...B-B-Blaine. B-Blaine A-Anderson"

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou for reading! Stay tuned as I might have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. Review? They make my day! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Notes: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so not much happens in this chapter but it's pretty important for the development of the story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it.**

**Right, on with the chapter! Enjoy:D**

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine" Kurt replied, the name feeling right on his tongue. He held out his hand like his mom had always done when she had met new people, just wanting to be polite. Blaine looked down to his hand and then back to his face like he was an alien. Was there something wrong? Blaine's eyes shone with confusion.

Blaine looked shocked; he took a step back and shook his head violently. What was wrong with this boy?

"Hey, I won't hurt you!" Kurt said, stepping closer to the small boy, extending his arms to offer a hug. But Kurt didn't expect the reaction he got.

Blaine broke down, tears streaming down his face as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, burying his face in his hands and rocking back and forth. Kurt stood still, as if his feet had been nailed to the floor, completely unsure of what to do.

"B-Blaine, are you okay?" he whispered, so desperately wanting to comfort the boy but not wanting to scare him off even more. He was sure a hug would help, it had always helped him when his mom or dad had gave him a hug, but here, he really didn't know what to do.

Eventually Blaine's crying subsided in to small hiccups and occasional sobs, but no more tears. His face was still buried in his hands as he stopped crying. Kurt lowered down and sat on the floor, not too close, but close enough to look as if he cared about the boy.

"Blaine, look at me?" he questioned softly, wanting to be as gentle as he could with the child. Blaine slowly lifted his head to look at Kurt, his eyes red and puffy, looking out of place on his tanned skin. Kurt smiled gently, doing his best to try and comfort the boy.

"Can I help you?" Kurt all but whispered. Blaine released his grip on his knees and matched Kurt's position with his legs crossed in front of him, but his shoulders remained hunched over.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kurt. I-It's not y-you..." Blaine trailed off, murmuring to himself as he moved his gaze to the grass floor, twirling a blade of it between his fingers gracefully "I j-just d-don't meet new p-people that o-often"

"Oh, that's okay, me neither. Not many people like talking to me..." he said sadly, feeling the smile drop from his lips as he spoke those words. Blaine looked up as he said this, his big hazel eyes shining with tears, widened with shock.

"W-what? No-body l-likes talking t-to me e-either" Blaine replied, the hints of a smile playing on his lips as he looked in to Kurt's eyes.

"Well, then we can be friends right?" Kurt asked innocently, holding out his hand and nodding, gesturing for Blaine to take it. Blaine shakily reached out his hand and slid it in to Kurt's, gripping it tightly as if no one had ever held it before.

"R-r-right" Blaine replied "W-what are y-you d-doing at t-the grave y-yard?" Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt looked down to their hands sadly and then back to where his mother laid in the ground, the only recognition she was there being the slab of shiny marble sticking out above the surface.

"It was my mommy's funeral today" Kurt said sadly, a stray tear spilling on to his cheek and rolling down. What surprised him most wasn't when Blaine squeezed his hand or said he was sorry, it was when Blaine got on to his knees and leant forward before reaching his hand over and wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine calloused fingertips lingering on his skin. He looked up and his eyes met Blaine's hazel ones. Blaine smiled a full smile, one that lit up his whole face and made his cheeks glow. His eyes shone as he blushed slightly, averting his eyes from Kurt's and moving around to sit next to Kurt, gripping his hand and putting the other one around the small boys shoulders, pulling his close so that Kurt's head rolled on to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine leant his cheek on Kurt's hair and breathed in the scent.

"W-what was s-she like?" he stammered softly. Kurt closed his eyes and let the fresh memories fill his head.

"She was beautiful. She had the same hair as me, only lots longer. It went right down her back. She had bright blue eyes, just like mine, but much, much prettier. She was really short and thin and just...beautiful. My daddy loved her very much, so did I. We did everything together" Kurt said, putting all his emotion in to his words "We would watch the Sound of Music every day when I got home from school. It was her favourite musical; I'm named after Kurt Von Trap!"

Blaine chuckled gently beside him. I high, tinkling sound that Kurt memorized, knowing he would want to hear it again and again.

"Why are _you _here?" Kurt questioned. Blaine stiffened beside his and let out a sad sigh.

"T-the same r-reason y-you are h-here. M-my mommy i-is b-buried here. I-I come and v-visit her e-every time daddy g-gets..." he stopped talking there as a tear rolled down his cheek. Kurt looked up from where his head rested on his shoulder before moving his hand and wiping it away like Blaine had done to him. Blaine smiled slightly and moved to sit in front of Kurt again. He took both of Kurt's hands in his and looked him in the eye.

"K-Kurt?" Kurt nodded "D-do you...d-do you l-like b-boys? L-Like G-Girls like b-boys?"

Kurt thought for a moment. He always heard the boys in his class talking about the girls, but he never joined in. He had always thought it was just because he wasn't friends with any of them that he didn't like the girls, but now, he got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked in to Blaine's eyes. He nodded and Blaine sighed in relief.

"Y-yeah, m-me t-too. I-I thought I-I was t-the only o-one" he stammered, blushing and looking down. Kurt chuckled and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. When he pulled away, Blaine's eyes were wide and his hand lingered on the spot he had kissed. "W-What was t-that f-for?"

"Well, my mommy said she did it to daddy because she really cared about him. And I really care about you, so I thought...you deserved it" Kurt blushed, looking away but a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth up.

"T-That's t-the first t-time anyone h-has ever d-done t-that" he smiled at Kurt for a moment before leaning over and pressing his lips to Kurt's soft cheek, quickly pulling away after he did, blushing deep scarlet and looking down "I-I thought I-I would r-return the f-favour"

Kurt giggled adorably, gripping Blaine's hand.

"Kurt? Who's this kiddo?" Burt said, ruffling Kurt's hair and smiling down at Blaine, his eyes still red and puffy from crying but the smile lighting them up.

"Daddy, this is Blaine" Kurt said proudly turning to Blaine. His eyes went wide as he realised Blaine had tear trails on his cheeks, his eyes wide with fear as he looked up at Burt, obviously terrified by the height. Kurt immediately scrambled over and put his arms around the boy, feeling the stiffness ooze out of him as he squeezed him tightly.

Burt crouched down in front of the two boys and his heart ached in admiration for his son; his ability to comfort a complete stranger. He felt himself smile as he reminded himself who he got that quality from.

"Shh, it's okay Blainey. My daddy won't hurt you" Kurt whispered in to the curly mop of hair, pressing a soft kiss to it.

He pulled back and gripped Blaine's hands in his.

"Kid, Blaine right?" Blaine was still wide eyed but nodded "Look kid, I promise you, I won't hurt you. Ever, and I would never hurt anyone okay?"

Blaine looked to Kurt, who was smiling and nodding energetically. Blaine sighed in relief and looked back to Burt who was still crouched down in front of him.

"S-sorry s-sir, I-I didn't m-mean t-to offend y-you" he whispered softly, looking at the floor as if he were ashamed of himself. Burt chuckled and patted his hair gently.

"You didn't kiddo, don't worry about it. I know I look pretty scary but trust me, I'm not at all right Kurtie?"

"Right!" Kurt said excitedly, looking back to Blaine who was smiling slightly.

"Where do you live kiddo?" Burt asked, standing up and gesturing for them to do the same. Kurt got to his feet, pulling Blaine with him, their hands still linked together.

"U-Um, n-number 24 C-Carlisle R-Road s-sir" Blaine said sadly. Burt smiled slightly, cocking his head to the side, judging by Blaine's expression that he didn't want to go home yet.

"How about we invite Blaine over for a while huh?" Burt asked Kurt but already knowing the answer. Kurt gasped and nodded excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking at Blaine with expectant eyes.

"Would you like to Blainers?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyes were wide with shock.

"I-I would l-love to s-sir. B-But I'm n-not s-sure my f-father would w-want me t-too" he said sadly, obviously upset that he wouldn't be allowed. Burt felt sympathy sting his heart, and who in the 21st century said father?

"I'm sure we can figure something out kiddo. We'll just pop around and tell you dad that you'll come around fo-"

"NO!" Blaine shouted, making both Kurt and Burt jump "No, I m-mean, I'm s-sure it w-will b-be okay" he quickly made up.

"Okay" Burt dragged out the word "Are you sure?" he asked Blaine, still unconvinced by his explanation. Blaine nodded quickly "Come on then kids, let's get on the road"

He let Kurt and Blaine walk down the path, still hand in hand, their joined hands swinging between them. He smiled at his son and his new friend before turning to the grave.

"I love you Lizzie darling" he said before pressing a kiss to his hand, touching it to the headstone, following his Kurt down the path. His son who had become his world.

* * *

"Blainey, not like that! Like this!" Kurt said, holding the small tea cup with his little finger sticking out. Blaine chuckled and held it out in front of Kurt for inspection. Kurt nodded and giggled as Blaine took a sip before making a disgusted face. Kurt laughed as Blaine held it away from him, spluttering as he did.

"W-what i-is t-that?" Blaine gasped, Kurt doubling over with laughter as Blaine smiled at him. A giant toothy grin took over Blaine's features; the widest Kurt had seen him smile yet.

"It's just...Lemon juice!" Kurt gasped, laughing so hard his stomach churned. Blaine laughed with him, his hazel eyes shining with pure happiness. "Here, try this cake!" Kurt said, taking a small bun off the stand that stood in the middle of the garden table and putting it in his hand. Blaine eyed the cake for a moment before sniffing it inquisitively. When he saw it was okay to eat, he shoved the whole thing in his mouth, his cheeks filling up with it. Kurt made a face saying 'eew Blaine!' as he did.

"'waat?" Blaine said his mouth still full of the food. Kurt giggled and leaned over, wiping the food from the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine gulped the cake down before smiling brightly and rubbing his belly "Mmmm! Kurt t-that was y-yummy!" he said jollily, smiling at Kurt.

"It was mommy's very own recipe" Kurt replied sadly, looking down, a frown taking over his face. Blaine reached his hand across the table and took Kurt's in his, squeezing it gently. An idea popped in to his head and he ran from the table towards the front door where he had taken his shoes off. He reached for the left one, taking out the sole and retrieving what he wanted.

He ran back to the table before Kurt had even registered he had run off in the first place. He held something curled up in the palm of his hand, curled up in his fist so tight his knuckled had turned white. He reached for Kurt's hand and placed it in the centre.

Kurt gasped as Blaine placed a small, hand braided bracelet in the centre of his small palm. It was made from blue, red and white cotton and was decorated with buttons that had been braided in. Kurt looked wide eyed at the little bracelet, just holding it in his hand.

"I-I made t-this e-earlier and I-I was g-going t-to give i-it to m-my sister, b-but I think I-I want to give i-it to you n-now. I h-have a-a matching o-one y-you see" he said, holding out his other palm to reveal an identical braid. He placed it on the table, taking Kurt's from his hand and sliding it on to his wrist before doing to same to his "S-see, this w-way, we c-can always b-be friends!"

"Blaine...this is beautiful" Kurt gasped, moving it around his wrist, scrutinising the small piece of jewellery, so obviously made with care. Kurt launched himself in to Blaine's arms, sending them both tumbling on to the floor, laughing as they did, rolling around on the floor. They stayed hugging for minutes before Kurt pulled back, smiling brightly before pecking Blaine on the cheek, sending them both bright scarlet. Blaine giggles shyly before returning it.

"Come on, I want to show you something" Kurt said, getting off the floor and holding his hand out for Blaine to take. He gripped it and pulled Blaine to his feet before running around the back of the house to the tree at the bottom of the garden.

At the top of the tall tree there was a small tree house that had obviously been built by Burt. Blaine gasped as he saw it and followed Kurt up the ladder.

"K-Kurt, d-do we h-have to g-go to the t-top?" Blaine said shakily, stopping on the 4th rung, frozen in place.

"Yeah, that's the best place Blainey!" Kurt said, continuing to climb the ladder but stopping when he realised he wasn't being followed anymore "What is it?"

"W-Well, I-I...I-I don't really..." Blaine started "I-I don't really like heights!" he rushed out. Blaine kept his gaze to the floor, embarrassed by his confession. Kurt's expression was sympathetic as he looked to the boy below him.

"It's okay Blaine; I'll hold your hand when you get to the top! Come on let's get to the top it's not that far now!" Kurt replied softly, just wanting Blaine to see what was at the top "It's amazing up there; you'll love it when you get there"

Blaine nodded shakily and continued to climb slowly up the ladder, looking up every so often to make sure Kurt would still be there to comfort him. Kurt reached the top first, lying on his belly and reached his hand down to help Blaine who gripped his hand and allowed him to be pulled up on to the wooden deck of the tree house. Kurt pulled them both to their feet and turned around, tugging Blaine with him.

"Look!" Kurt said, pointing a small arm out of the large window at the back of the house and Blaine gasped.

"W-wow!" he gasped. It was a wow. You could see for miles; hills rolled and dipped over the horizon and the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky into swirling mixes of pinks and oranges. The grass was bright green under the light, making everything seem that much more beautiful.

"I know! Daddy built it for me when I was little so I could come and sit up here when I had a bad day at school" Kurt trailed off sadly, looking down. Blaine squeezed his hand and lifted Kurt's chin up to make him look in his eyes.

"I-it's okay K-Kurt, I know h-how y-you f-feel. T-Thank you for s-sharing it w-with me" Blaine said softly and Kurt smiled.

"I wanted to. Come one" Kurt said, walking towards the door at the back of the house which opened up on to a balcony. Kurt pulled Blaine out of the door by his hand and sat down on the edge with his legs dangling over the edge, gesturing for Blaine to do the same. The sat there for a few minutes before Kurt lolled his head on to Blaine's shoulder, Blaine wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders pulling him closer and sloppily kissing his forehead.

"I l-love you K-Kurtie" Blaine whispered in to his hair. Kurt smiled softly.

"I love you too Blainers"

* * *

"A-And turn d-down there" Blaine said shakily, pointing to as small road from the back of the car with the hand that wasn't clasped with Kurt's.

"Okay kiddo" Burt said, turning the steering wheel and pulling off on to Carlisle Road. Burt gasped as he saw the houses. They towered above the ground, at least three storeys high and as large as palaces. He looked around, searching for number 24. He glanced to the back mirror and saw Blaine's worried expression. Didn't he want to go home?

He pulled on to the curb outside number 24 and made to open the car door but Blaine stopped him.

"N-No it o-okay, y-you don't n-need to c-come in! I'll b-be o-okay on m-my own!" Blaine rushed, leaping out of the car "Bye K-Kurt!" he shouted before running up the path to his house and flying in the door, slamming it behind him. Burt just gaped at the closed door.

"Is everything okay daddy?" Kurt asked innocently from the back. Burt shook his head.

"I don't know kid. I really don't know" Burt answered before pulling away from the house and driving away down the road, something niggling in the back of his mind that this wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and alerts! They mean so much to me! I love you all! Review?**


End file.
